fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Claustrophobiatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Claustrophobiatic! Thanks for your edit to the Maxen Vos page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 21:48, April 9, 2013 Alright That's fine, but please remember to sign your posts. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure. What did he get banned for, something on chat? Wouldn't be surprised, I did have to tell him to keep it cordial. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message, don't worry. I was planning to reply today, I don't miss messages. Can you go on chat right now? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Dealing with it all now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:43, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I've seen that one used quite a bit on other wikis. Sadly, I don't know how to get it working or anything like that. Your best bet is asking help of someone on another wiki, like the Fairy Tail wiki, that has that on their user page. While I know exactly what feature you mean, I can't actually help with the issues. Sorry, Claus. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) It shows that it's been renamed though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Huh, I'm confused? 02:42:50 Thu works works for me The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 01:13, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) WOOOT ANOTHER DANGAN RONPA FAN :D But yes, you can use Flash Raven. I'm honestly thinking of taking over magic articles from people who haven't edited for more than a year. Secondly, hmm...Honestly, I like it. Though, I'd change "gates" to "doors". A bit minor but just so people won't whine about it. It has reasonable drawbacks, as well. I say go for it :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Gotta love Junko (the real one) :P And, that sounds good to me! I'll bring it up to Zico a little later (or tomorrow, I be lazy as faque). And! Eight Doors looks awesome so far! Good job! Mind if I use it later -w- The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:06, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Mind doin' me a favour and checking out Tsuruko Sejren? It'd be a great help. Thanks. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll help you. I'll think of some ideas tonight and tomorrow. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I have so far. I hope to do more later today or tomorrow. I based it on Gear Second a bit. "The Door of Limitation (ドアーズ おおぶり せいげん, Doaazu Ooburi Seigen), located below the stomach. Releasing this door uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate; although, using this gate results in imminent death. When this Door opens, the blood flow in all of the user's selected body parts is sped up, in order to provide them with more oxygen and nutrients thus making the user much faster and stronger. The technique uses even more oxygen and energy, causing the user to pant heavily at its easiest; and at its worst, it can result in a heart attack. The effects of this spell negatively bestow a paralysis type effect upon their body after utilizing this ability; causing it to be likened to a deadlier version of doping, which is the process of adding more red blood cells to the body part/s, which in turn allows for greater delivery of oxygen and nutrients to the body part/s. Due to running their magical energy through their body, resulting in it coursing through their veins, it allows the user's organs and blood vessels to expand and contract at greater rates without tearing. Essentially, by awakening the Door of Limitation, the user increases the blood flow in their body by forcing more blood through their blood vessels thus increasing their fighting ability. The power boost granted by the Door of Limitation is around twenty times the normal amount; additionally, any magical abilities that they possess are boosted tenfold; and their attributes, such as hand-to-hand prowess and swordsmanship are augmented. Lastly, while utilizing the Door of Limitation, the user gains access to Eight Doors: Life Return. *'Eight Doors: Life Return' (八扉=生命帰還, Yatobira: Seimei Kikan): The special sub-species spell of the Door of Limitation; when utilizing it, the user interferes with the doping process of the regular Door of Limitation effect, activating cell division within their blood cells. This causes the parent cells to divide into two or more daughter cells; which obviously produces more blood cells in order to replace the cells the user has lost upon receiving grievous damage. This is what causes Life Return to be classified as a healing spell; as it easily rejuvenates many injuries received. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real dragon. This cell division also enables the user to remove many types of poison which has been injected into their bloodstream; and even in a half-death state, Life Return can restore the user's functions back to normal. However, employing Life Return seems to be very tiring for the user, as they can't make use of this spell in consecutive reprises; due to the possibility of daughter cells flooding their bloodstream, causing it to clot." The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) There you go :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about no progress >_< I hate all this work. Anyway, I should have about two-three more doors done by the end of the week, buddy. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 01:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Finally, I managed to get another door done. Whaddya think? "The Door of Inspiration (ドアーズ おおぶり インスピレーション, Doaazu Ooburi Insupireeshon): The Door of Inspiration is located on the stomach. When it is opened, the user feels adrenaline rush into their body. Adrenaline (aka Epinephrine) is a hormone and a neurotransmitter. It is secreted by the adrenal medulla. When released into the bloodstream it increases heart rate and stroke volume, dilates the pupils, and constricts arterioles in the skin and gut while dilating arterioles in leg muscles. While this would seem underpowered compared to the other powers what the Door of Inspiration being opened does is speed up the user's reaction time tremendously; not only in bodily functions, but in their brain processing speed as well, making them about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. The speed of the user's reflexes in this state enables them to dodge almost any attack, or even magical blasts, if they are far enough away. The high amount of adrenaline pumped into the user's body gives them a form of clairvoyance; warning them of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of their skull, and links with their body, enabling them to evade most any injuries, unless they cognitively override their automatic reflexes. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: the user cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. The user can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of their response to it. The clairvoyance is directional and can guide them to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause the sense to react with painful intensity. Using clairvoyance to time their enhanced reflexes through adrenaline, the user can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance." The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 04:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) There ya go :) I'll try and get more done in a few days. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 09:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC)\ I'll check it later today. Sorry, work and all :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Left an opinion :) And I'll get back to the Eight Doors tonight :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 04:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sooo...any more ideas for the Eight Doors? I've got nothing -_________- The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Das the plan mane. We'll think of somethin' eventually :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, it sounds like a good idea. But here's the problem. Dangan Ronpa isn't super popular like FT and Naruto and Bleach. While, admittedly, and unbashedly I say this, it is LEAGUES better than the crap we read; how would you go about a fanon with such a complex storyline? I know most people could do it, but given that not everyone's that good, I'm not so sure. Additionally, how would the stories work? Separate solo storylines or one big one? There's a lot of things to think over, not like shounen like FT and all that, where you can just go. If you have any answers to that question, then we'll keep discussing until we've sorted everything out. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 09:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RP Your turn on the RP oh and you REALLY talked yourself up "Just who are you?" seriously? my guy's not a fan boy so yeah I changed that to something else but didn't change what your char said after that Live On And Fight For Your Freedom For Even If You Die Atleast You Dyed A Free Soul (talk) 08:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Make it so, Number One He can. I see no issues. Thanks for asking first though. Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 23:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) FSM hm... a kind of Holder Style Familiar Spirit Magic where the Familiar is basically powering the bad guy's HQ? not a bad idea I approve, though I will keep an eye on the article and let you know if there's something I feel doesn't quite work, though for the most part I don't really say anything about how anyone uses the magic as long as they follow all the rules I put on the page Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Image hey,can i ask something? how to add image on template? thank you. :)IetsunaDesu (talk) 10:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i really not understand how to add image on template X( IetsunaDesu (talk) 10:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) How to add my characters to This ? IetsunaDesu (talk) 10:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) it's working !!! thank you :3 IetsunaDesu (talk) 10:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi ! Can i ask something? How to add links on template ? thank you :) IetsunaDesu (talk) 08:57, May 25, 2013 (UTC) New character: Ophelia's Lover What do you think so far (Shintarō Varuga)? :DJoJolion (talk) 01:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Self-explanatory in the title. XDJoJolion (talk) 16:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC) You're up, just a heads up so you know I finally posted. XD Sorry was busy these past few days. ^^JoJolion (talk) 21:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Totem sure, go ahead, i'll add kelvin to the users :) Lord of Yahoo (talk) 14:51, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Listen, I don't know how it worked for you, but for me and everyone else it seems, the chat room doesn't let anyone in. I already sent word to the central wiki and they're working on the problem. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey bud! The chat is on it's period and being a bish today -.- Anyways, I was wondering if you can add Kaiya Tsubaki to the dark guild for me? :D Thankies. S k i t z (talk) 01:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hope you enjoy it, your birthday card [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 18:27, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Can I use Arc of Space? Primarch11 21:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I would like to request permission to use of Bounce Magic for a character I intend to create.--Cdcat (talk) 21:20, May 31, 2015 (UTC)